Straying Melody
by twilight012
Summary: Ikuto's cousin starts going to Seiyo Middle School and is in the same grade the former J-chair Kukai... what'll happen when the lonely Tsukiko meets the upbeat and energetic Kukai? R&R plz!
1. Ouch!

Straying Melody

**Straying Melody**

a/n: thoughts are italicized! Enjoy!!

Prolog

I stood near the piano, my dark black hair pulled to the side by a silver crescent shaped pin.

My hands slowly skimmed across the surface of the black and white keys.

I looked around and closed my eyes, trying to tell if someone was there, listening.

"Come out, Ikuto… I know you're there," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"How can you always tell I'm listening?" Ikuto asked, appearing next to the piano.

"The wind sings and its melody whispers it to me…" I said opening my eyes and showing my piercing light blue eyes to Ikuto, "The world is a symphony that can never stop playing…"

"Why don't you sing with it, Tsukiko? The world is waiting for your song as well as I am. So sing with all your heart. I'll play with you."

I deeply inhaled as I stood in front of the piano and lightly placed my fingers on the keys as Ikuto pulled out his violin.

I started playing a few chords, composing a sweet, dark, and mesmerizing melody as Ikuto played along, knowing the song by heart.

I started to sing my sad, yet beautiful song:

"It's so dark in here,

I can't breathe

Someone help me please

And tell me

Who am I?

Why is it that I cry?

Why is there always a dark sky?

And why is the ending

Never happy

And always ends with a straying melody?"

I stopped playing, my hands frozen in the air, before playing the next chord.

"That's all I've written, so there's nothing more…" I said closing my eyes again as the moonlight shone in through the small window of the room.

"You'll finish it. I promise you and you'll see not all endings are sad. Good night… and remember that starting tomorrow, you're going to Seiyo Junior High. If you need me, well, you out of all people can find me no matter where I am, but remember I go to Seiyo High, now. See ya," Ikuto said before disappearing out the window somehow.

I watched my curtains flutter inwards and the darkness behind it.

The moon, the only light visible, was casting lonely glow.

Loneliness was something I knew for all of my life, so I closed my window to try to stop myself from remembering, my happiness's sad ending.

Then I heard a knock at the door; a knock that always came right after Ikuto left.

"Tsukiko, did I just hear Ikuto? Was he here? Tell him to come back home, please," my aunt begged, but not even daring to open the door to see if her son was truly there.

"No, he's not here. You're imagining it… good night, Aunt Souko," I whispered, knowing that I wasn't completely lying to her.

Then I approached the door and locked it because, to me, the silence itself was a soothing melody.

Chapter 1

I stood at the door, waiting for, hopefully, the last introduction for me and the last time I have to be "new" student.

"Miss, you can come in now," the teacher called as I heard everything that my new peers were whispering about me even though I hadn't enter the room yet.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as I turned the door knob and entered the classroom.

I could hear the thoughts of the classmates now that my eyes were closed, it was my curse; my curse allowed me to hear everything except thoughts when my eyes were opened then thoughts when my eyes were closed, and the only time I didn't hear anything but myself was when I sang.

And all I had ever wanted in my entire life was for silence, but I knew that would never happen.

_Hey, she's pretty cute! I wonder what her name is… And what's her eye color? Is she single?_

I opened my eyes and looked around the room when my eyes fell upon a smiling boy with messy orange hair and bright green eyes.

He was staring at me with wide eyes which made me smirk—_can he see them?_

"My name is Hoshina Tsukiko; I'm the cousin of Hoshina Utau—_and Tsukiyomi Ikuto._ I'm single," I said, smiling at the boy with orange hair.

The boys and girls of the class screamed something like "Kyaaaa! She's so, so, so HOT!", but I was trying not to listen to them.

"Tadase-kun, the new girl… she has a guardian chara," the orange haired boy whispered into his cell phone, which he got out while I was saying my name, "And she's related to Utau, the Easter girl."

I flinched when I heard that—_Easter...—_I started to walk towards him, well the only empty desk was behind him.

As I walked past him I whispered, "I hate Easter, and I like Ikuto, my other cousin better. And, yea, I do have one."

I smiled and sat down behind him, closing my eyes again—_maybe being able to listen to thoughts isn't so bad…_

…_What the? How did she hear me? She was over there and I was whispering, too! Dang it…_

I would keep listening, but my chara tapped me.

"Kisa, what is it?" I whispered opening my eyes and looking at Kisa.

Her hair was silver and her eyes were a light purple. She was wearing a light blue and white short tank top and black genie pants (very loose pants with a long strip of fabric in the middle).

"Well, I want to say that… that… I forgot. Sorry, Tsuki-chan!" Kisa squealed trying to remember what she forgot.

"It's okay, Kisa. Try to see if this boy can see you, and see if he has a chara too," I whispered to my chara, pointing to the orange haired boy in front of me.

"Ah, okay!" Kisa whispered back to me.

She floated over in front of the boy and examined him.

Then she sang:

"My heart is bursting with joy

And singing a lullaby

And the wind is like my toy

'cause when I sing it sighs

Then tune is everywhere

In the sky

And here and there

And the sun'll say hi

When I sing my lullaby

La, la, la, la, la

My heart is bursting with love

La, la, la, la, la

A wonderful gift from above"

She giggled and I heard the boy snicker and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hey, Souma Kukai," the teacher (female) said seductively.

"Uh…yes ma'am?" Kukai said laughing still.

"See if you can catch…" the teacher said going into a baseball pitcher's fast ball throwing form, "THIS!"

The teacher threw a piece of chalk which hit Kukai's head, hard—no, really hard.

"Now, Tsukiko, will you please take him to the nurse's office please," the teacher sighed as Kukai hit the floor unconscious.

I looked down at Kukai, his messy orange hair and his weird blue poncho/cape; I didn't want to end up on the floor like him.

"Yes ma'am…" I said, picking Kukai up on my back and started towards the door.

"Hey, Kisa, follow me, and did you see if Souma-kun has a chara?" I asked Kisa as soon as we were out of the classroom.

"Well, he can see me, so…" Kisa started but was interrupted by a chara with green hair and a headband with a star on it.

"Um… what happened to Kukai? I was…um…asleep, so I don't know what happened. O by the way I'm Dai-chi!" Dai-chi smirked, winking and giving Kisa thumbs up.

"I'm Kisa and this is Tsuki-chan!" Kisa exclaimed happy to have made a new friend.

"Hi, my name is Hoshina Tsukiko. Are you, by any chance, Souma-kun's guardian chara?" I asked Dai-chi.

"YEA!" Dai-chi yelled as we reached the nurse's office.

"So I was right… Souma-kun has a chara…" I smiled as I dropped Kukai on to a bed, which woke him up.


	2. You Can Sing?

Straying Melody

**Straying Melody**

a/n: italicized words are thoughts and sorry for uploading so late!! I hope this is a good chapter! O and this chapter is about half the size of the first chapter!

Chapter 2

"Ow..." Kukai muttered, barely touching the bump on his head.

"That's what you get for laughing in class when we were learning about guillotines. Baka," I said with a blank expression on my face even though I wanted to laugh out loud.

"Hey, it's not my fault!!" Kukai exclaimed, shocking me just a little bit.

"Then tell me whose fault was it? Hm?" I smiled wickedly and noticed that he was glaring at me.

"You…work for Easter, don't you?! So they're sending people here, huh?! Well, bring it!" Kukai yelled glaring at me even more now.

I fell on the floor, laughing as if there was no tomorrow—_this is too funny! I love acting like the bad guy!_

"What the?! Why are you laughing?!" Kukai demanded the answer out of me.

I wiped a tear from my eye, "You are so gullible! Actually I hate Easter, because they tried to use me for their stupid, idiotic search for the embryo!"

Kukai just looked at me with his mouth wide open, standing like a statue.

My eyes drifted from Kukai's face to Kisa, my would-be self, who was singing for Dai-chi.

I smiled—_I wish I wasn't scared to sing for others…but for a good reason unlike Utau-Oneechan. _

Kisa looked at me with her sweet purple eyes and then smiled widely.

"Tsuki-chan! I remember!! You should sing for your friends! It'll help you with your stage fright!" Kisa smiled widely looking at Kukai behind me, who came back to life.

"Tsuki-chan, you sing?" Kukai asked, looking at me with his bright green eyes overflowing with curiosity.

My face flushed and I looked away, "If you're all better then I'm leaving. So… bye."

I ran out of the room with the same empty feeling I felt when it happened.

So I dashed to the closest window I could find and jumped out—_Chara change!_

A genie tiara popped onto my head as I landed on the ground and started to run away.

Tears filled my eyes as the memories came back to me—all at once.

As I sat on a park bench, drying my tears and getting ready to go home, Kisa looked behind me with a disgusted look on her face.

"U-chan… is here," Kisa whispered.

I turned around and saw Utau-oneechan, walking towards a pink haired girl, angry.

"You, baka, stop flirting with IKUTO!!"

"Huh? W-what? I'm not doing anything!!" the pink girl defended herself her face turning red.

"What? That hurts… what about our little date to the amusement park?" Ikuto said with a hurt look on his face, but playfulness in his eyes.

I dashed in front of my angry cousin and stared her in the eyes, "Utau-Oneechan…"

"Huh? Tsukiko, when did you—?" Utau stammered.

I raised me hand and slapped her on the face, "OMIGOSH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! IKUTO THIS, IKUTO THAT! JUST SHUT UP! HE'S YOUR BROTHER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

Ikuto snickered as the pink haired girl just looked at me.

"Ah, I'm sorry about my cousins… My name is Hoshina Tsukiko. Nice to meet you…I hope I didn't scare you," I tried to smile politely.

"My name is—" the girl was cut off by the presence of Kukai.

"TSUKI-CHAN!!" I flinched at his voice.


	3. SHUT UP!

**Straying Melody**

a/n: italicized words are thoughts and I'm so sorry for uploading so late!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ...SO ENJOY!

I looked at Ikuto and quickly said, "Stop messing around with this girl…She's too young for you!"

I stuck out my tongue and ran in the opposite direction of the voice yelling my name.

"Amu-chan, have you seen this girl…um she has black hair, blue eyes, and…"

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IT'S SO LOUD HERE!!_

I covered my ears with my hands as I ran farther and farther away.

I finally reached a quiet place in the park, so I sat down against a tree.

Kisa looked at me with tears in her purple eyes.

"Kisa… Come on, smile!" I whispered, hurt that my chara was crying for me.

She smiled widely, a tear trickled down her face one last time today.

"Now it's your turn Tsuki-chan! SMILE!" she said, pulling my cheeks to make a smile.

I laughed at her sanguine attitude; she was everything that I wanted to be.

She was optimistic, playful, full of dreams, amicable, and could sing whenever and wherever she wanted to.

_Of course, she is my chara… _

I watched Kisa try to become friends with a squirrel. I watched her sing and dance. I watched her laugh.

Watching her play always brought smiles to my face, and distracted me from thinking about the reason why I was feeling bad.

Unfortunately, it also distracted me from noticing Kukai approaching.

"Dang! You run pretty fast…" he sighed as he sat next to me.

"Grrrr…Why did you follow me?" I stated irritated, "No, how did you find me?"

He laughed and then answered, "It was hard at first, but Dai-chi sensed a chara and led me here!"

I sighed, "So what do you want?"

"You never answered my question back at the infirmary! You just left, and ended our conversation, which wasn't finished!" Kukai exclaimed disappointment covered his face.

"What if I don't want to answer?" I stood up, hands at my hips.

"What are you gonna run again? I won't even ask you to sing for me…even though I'm curious. JUST TELL ME AND I'LL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN…unless you want me to be your friend," Kukai stated.

"Friend… yea right…" I muttered under my breath before answering, "Fine, I can sing…"

"WHA? REALLY?? WILL YOU PLEASE SING FOR ME???" he exclaimed with a wide grin on his face and sparkles in his eyes.

"H-hey! You said you wouldn't ask for me to sing for you! Liar!" I shouted, stepping backwards.

"Yea yea yea… fine, I'll stop asking. Well see you later," he said with Dai-chi floating back to him.

Kisa returned to my side, smiling wider than Kukai.

Kukai started walking off when I asked Kisa, "Did you have fun? It's been a while since you've been able to play with another chara, huh?"

The orange haired boy turned around to look at me again, "You don't hang out with anyone, do you?"

"Of course, I have tons of friends!" I lied, sticking my tongue out at him.

He started laughing and walking backwards into the myriad of trees, yelling, "Ok then! Then let's hang out together with your friends and mine later! 'Kay?"

"W-whatever…" I mumbled.

Kisa looked at me with tears in her eyes, and said softly, "You don't have any friends though… after you left Easter…"

I smiled with all the strength that I could muster up inside of me and whispered, "I still have you, don't I?"

_My "friends"…They're all pawns to Easter…They're all still searching for the make-believe, idiotic embryo…_

FLASHBACK:

"_Tsuki-chan! Tsukiko!!" My two best friends called for me, following the sound of my singing._

_I was dancing in the park by myself, singing happily._

"_TSUKI! Did you hear that teacher guy with the orange hair got fired?! HE was so close to finding the embryo too!" One of my friends sighed._

"_I'm telling you that it's hopeless to search for it! I mean look at what happened to Utau-Oneechan and Iku—"_

"_What about me?" a sly voice whispered in my ear._

"_N-NOTHING!" I stammered as my friends giggled._

"_IKUTO~~~!" Utau called from the distance._

"_Well, see ya Tsukiko!"_

_Utau appeared as soon as Ikuto disappeared, like night disappears when day arrives._

"_Oh! There you two are! The Boss is looking for you! And damn… I just missed Ikuto didn't I???" Utau sighed as her eyes were constantly searching for Ikuto, her brother._

"_Yep! You just missed him!" my friend laughed and my other friend continued, "Bye, Tsuki-chan!"_

"_See you later!"_

_Later, I was walking down the hallway that passed the Boss's office, when I accidentally over heard something that I, specifically, wasn't supposed to hear._

"_Keep it up girls! Make sure you get Tsukiko to help search for the embryo, and if you do I'll give you everything that you've ever wanted. If she will sing with Utau…then the embryo will definitely be ours!" _

_The two girls left the room and saw me standing there in shock._

"_You were just trying to get me to search for the embryo all along?! You guys were only pretending , huh?!?! I'll never join Easter's stupid search for the fantasy EMBRYO!" I screamed with tears in my eyes._

"_W-wait! Tsuki-ch—"_

"_Shut up! Don't ever call me that ever again!" _

_I ran away that day, and wished that I could be someone else…someone happy, playful, and with true friends._

_That was the day that Kisa was born, but it was also the beginning of my loneliness…_

FLASHBACK END

"Of course, Tsuki-chan!" Kisa smiled, and I wiped away her tears.

_You are my precious treasure, Kisa…My only friend._


End file.
